


Closer to Fine

by booksrule123



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, more relationship tags to come, watch me conveniently forget bibble exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksrule123/pseuds/booksrule123
Summary: When Elina is born, her skin is dappled in spots of pale pink. She learns from the others, the ones who still have parents to tell them things, that these are for her soulmates.
Relationships: Azura/Elina (Barbie Fairytopia), Elina/Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Know if You're Looking For Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740595) by [TheHarleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen). 



> Title from the Indigo Girls song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of marks being colored came from this lovely work ^ though obviously we went different directions with it.   
> Basically just my ramblings on the subject of Elina learning to love herself the way her soulmates do

When Elina is born, her skin is dappled in spots of pale pink. She learns from the others, the ones who still have parents to tell them things, that these are for her soulmates. When she meets someone who will change her life forever, one of the dots will burst open in color - the color of their soul, splashed like ink upon her body.

The pixies push her from the sunflower canopy. It's not a new thing, but what is new is how she misses all the leaves on her way down, hitting the ground hard enough that she can't breathe for a moment.

Exhausted and in pain, she stares up the the sky through tears, waiting for the laughter to pass so she can get up without an audience.

A girl, only a season or two younger than Elina, doesn't laugh with the others. She sits with the wingless fairy in silence, waiting for her to recover. When she feels well enough to stand, a reassuring pat on the shoulder lights up their bodies briefly. When the glow fades, Elina's shoulder sings a bright yellow, and Dandelion's palm almost rivals her blushing cheeks in tone.

They stay holding hands all the way back to Peony, where Dandelion promises to meet her the following morning.

For the first time she can remember, Elina doesn't dream of running to save someone who isn't there anymore, only to fall herself. She doesn't feel that lurching despair, but rather, happiness like a warm breeze.

Instead she envisions a picnic, out by the grasslands. Dandelion is there, smoothing the blanket below her as she sips something sugary. She gazes up at Elina, grinning, and the breeze envelops her in an embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! It's my first writing in a long time so it's a little rough but I'm still proud of it.  
> Is there anyone in particular you want to be Elina's soulmate? (I'll probably do it because she deserves so much love, platonic, romantic, and everything in between)


	2. Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elina's second bond is unexpected, but no less welcome than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, this one's way more dialogue heavy, which I'm not as good at, so I kept putting it off. Hopefully it's still readable :P

"You. I know you're there. Leave immediately or I'm calling my guards." The severity in the voice - Azura's voice, for who else could that be- left Elina wanting to run, but she stood her ground.

"No! I mean, I- I'm Elina. I didn't mean to startle you but I came all the way from the magic meadow. Something's gone wrong - our guardian is missing, our fairies can't fly, and the flowers- my home. I just- I didn't know where else to go," It all came out, faster and louder than she'd meant to say it.

Azura studied her curiously for a moment before calling her forward, into the light. Elina winced as the sunbeam hit her eyes, but whatever happened seemed to do the trick, and Azura opened the door wide for her. Elina didn't understand the expression that crossed the older fairy's face, a little bit sad, a little bit relieved, and a third dreamlike emotion that was only distantly familiar.

Azura's house was dizzyingly tall. Most fairies wouldn't blink an eye at being so high up, but Elina could still feel the ghost of injuries from her latest run in with the pixies and wasn't keen on another fall so soon. She found herself gripping the flower bud tightly, thankful it floated so smoothly to its destination. Azura bustled about the room, her magic reaching all around. The tea poured itself with practiced care and sugar and milk was added in perfect quantities almost before Elina had even thought of it. It took a moment to realize Azura was looking at her, clearly waiting for something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Go on, you must be hungry." Oh. The food.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of your company?"

"Ah. I'm not expecting anyone today. Those are set up for my friends, the friends I haven't met yet."

"Your soulmates?" The moment the words left her mouth she regretted it. They'd just met and Azura was her superior, it wasn't her place to ask, no matter how strongly it had been hinted at.

Luckily, Azura ignored the overstep, simply smiling that same distant expression that left Elina wanting to know more but not knowing how to ask.

The conversation was heavily lead by Azura, but not in an uncomfortable way. She simply knew how to fill the silence better than Elina. When she did have something to add, Azura waited patiently for her to fit the sentence together before effortlessly building off of them. It was nice.

"You know you have the rainbow in your eyes. That's a sign you're destined for great things."

"W-what?" After taking a moment to register the words, she responded, "I'm not great, just different, that's all."

"You might be surprised." She sounded like she knew something, but after her earlier mistake Elina resisted asking.

They continued talking through the evening, until Elina couldn't stifle her yawns anymore.

"You must be tired. Come, let me give you a place to sleep."

The bed was soft - perhaps even softer than Peony's, though she'd never admit it aloud. That old flower could be surprisingly petty when she wanted to. Azura's voice gently pried away the curtains of sleep for just a moment "May I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." It had only been a few hours, but she knew without thinking that she meant it.

"I want you to hold something for me."

And with that, Azura unclasped her necklace, and any objections died on Elina's tongue as the older fairy's fingers brushed her collarbones, trailing deep blue in their wake.

"It's just for now. My trip to Dahlia will be dangerous, and I want my necklace to stay safe"

"But Azura, if it's so dangerous, why are you going? Isn't there another way?"

"Not if I want to keep my friends from harm. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for them"

"For the friends you haven't met"

"And for the ones I have," a slight smile crossed her face as she gestured with her newly stained fingers to the neatly ordered rainbow of touches down her left forearm. The other Guardians. Of course they would do soulmates cleanly.

Elina felt a twinge of shame looking again at the messy pink blotches, and she must be worse at hiding her feelings than she thought, because Azura answered as though she had spoken them aloud.

"Don't think yourself lesser. I love all my mates, and shall surely come to love you too in time."

She hesitated, crafting the next sentence to be concise.

"Like I said, you are destined for great things. I have faith in you, and clearly someone else does too." This time she gestured to Elina's marks, inviting discussion but not forcing it.

"Dandelion," Elina replied, blushing despite herself as she thought of her girlfriend, her little spot of sunshine. "She does."

"Then if you don't believe _me_ yet, believe your Dandelion. I'll see you in the morning. " Leaning down, she gave Elina a kiss on the forehead that must be imbued with some sort of magic, for the exhaustion that filled her bones was not entirely her own. Through fast-falling eyelashes, she saw Azura dimming the lights, and then nothing.

_The warm breeze is back, bringing with it a smell of fresh baked tarts. Elina is laying in the grass, looking up at the clouds. As she takes a deep breath, a deep sense of calm washes over her. Azura crosses her view, bringing a stack of improbably balanced books floating behind her. She waves to Elina, who returns it with a smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elina has anxiety because I say so. She also has audio processing issues, also because I say so.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Next chapter will be two platonic soulmates, if you want to guess at who they are


End file.
